<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Joys of Nursing by KingOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286675">The Joys of Nursing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos'>KingOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another smut fic involving ThiccwithaQ's OC Yorra because its the only source of inspiration atm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Joys of Nursing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yorra closed her laptop with a resounding <i>clack</i> noise. Her final assignment for the week was completed, and now the weekend was at her fingertips. She stretched her arms and clenched her fist in excitement as she thought about the possibilities. She could go see a movie! Hit up a club, go to a bar and... hmm. She sat in her chair for a moment and looked over the room with a bored expression on her face. Buttons, her loyal incineroar companion was standing in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner. His hands had difficulty gripping the small knives, so he just used the meat cleaver for every vegetable. </p><p>Yorra squinted at Buttons for a moment, her eyes wandered and she stood up slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself as she grabbed her phone off of the table. Buttons wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment. Taking the opportunity, she ducked into her bedroom and slowly closed the door. The dark type leader pressed her ear against the door to make sure he wasn't following. When she verified that he hadn't, she unlocked her phone and began to scroll through her contacts. Among the many list of barely called booty calls, she found a familiar name. One of the shadiest mother fuckers on the list who had some hella good contacts. She dialed the number and it began to ring. The phone rang three times before a voice responded. </p><p>"Well if it isn't the slutty princess, what's on your mind? need another "visit?" The voice of a chucklefuck answered. Yorra could hear some sucking noises coming from the other side of the phone call. </p><p>"Maybe, I got some time this weekend, so I was wondering if you and that fighter friend of your wanted to come over for a "group project". Yorra giggled a little, remembering how it felt when the two came over to double penetrate her. </p><p>"Ah, no can do, I'm afraid he is unavailable at the moment." The voice responded. </p><p>"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"  Yorra clicked her tongue, feeling her weekend fun slipping away. </p><p>"Whoa there, slow down, princess... what? no not you, keep going." He spoke away from Yorra to someone else on the other side of the phone. </p><p>"I'm glad one of us is having fun. Why is he unavailable all of a sudden?" She asked. </p><p>"Ah, he's in the mountains training for some rematch he has with some Galarian fighter chick, and you know how his type are." He answered. </p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! I wanted to do something special this weekend, all my assignments kept me inside for too long, I need something good..." Yorra whined. </p><p>"Something good huh? I can have that arranged." He said in a sly tone. </p><p>Yorra recognized that tone as something truthful, albeit slightly shady. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Depends, what kinda kinky shit have you wanted to try but haven't yet?" He asked. </p><p>"Well," Yorra looked to her closet. The door was open enough to peer inside and she saw a sliver of pink in the back, untouched for months. "I do have a Nurse Joy outfit from Halloween..." </p><p>"How slutty?" he asked. </p><p>"It's the Kanto uniform." </p><p>"Perfect, I think I have idea, gotta make some calls but I think you'll like what I have in mind, I'll send you the details later." </p><p>"Good, oh, one thing though. I can't host this time." Yorra opened the door slowly and peeked out enough to see Buttons in the kitchen, considering his size, it wasn't hard. "After the last time you two were here and left me in a pile of mess, he's been extra vigilant about my "guests". So I can't host again."</p><p>Buttons placed a large cucumber on the cutting board and began slamming the cleaver down onto it, cutting it into decisive pieces with ease. He wore an apron with the phrase "Please Do Nothing to the Cook" on it.</p><p>"I see, no worries, hey do you mind if that costume gets messed up?" He continued. </p><p>"By what?" Yorra asked. </p><p>"Cum and sweat mostly." </p><p>Yorra's pupils dilated as her mind began to play images. "Of course not, what are you planning?" </p><p>"Like I said, I will send you the details later." </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yorra stepped off the bus. The trench coat she wore over her body was really warming her up, but she wanted to keep people's eyes off of her. When the bus door closed, part of the coat got stuck and nearly ripped it off of her, thankfully she was able to tug it free in time. She found herself in front of a familiar motel, one she had visited many times when she would arrange a rendezvous with someone. Immediately there was a rush of excitement, something Pavlovian perhaps, a bodily association with the location. She rushed through the motel parking lot and searched for the door she had been sent earlier, room 509.</p><p>As she approached the door, she could hear chatter on the other side, several male voices talking and having fun. She swallowed nervously for a moment, and began to breath in deeply through her nose, a smile appeared on her face that she could not get rid of. <i> clack clack clack</i> her knuckles rapped against the door and the voices stopped and there was a pause. Yorra heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the turning of a door knob. Her dark type booty call answered the door, his longer hair fell in strands, around his form and he was already shirtless, a good sign for Yorra. </p><p>"Well hello there, princess... or should I say nurse? Your patients are waiting inside." He stepped aside and let Yorra into the room. </p><p>Yorra entered the motel room. In most cases, motel rooms were already comparatively small, but the contents of this room made it look much smaller. Besides the dark type trainer and Yorra, there were 5 other people in the room, all of them men who were already stripped down to their underwear. All of them were of various different sizes and body types but all of them seemed to at least take care of themselves. She wondered how many of them were trainers, but it was hard to tell of what considering all of them were half naked. Usually the outfits are what gives it away. As she looked over the other men in the room, someone grabbed the sides of her trench coat and opened it up for the others in front of her to see. Beneath Yorra's coat was a hot pink dress with a small white apron over it. It was a Nurse Joy uniform, specifically one of the Kanto variety, the one with small puffy sleeves and a hoop mini skirt. All of the others in the room seemed impressed, two of the gave a whistle and a holler in response. </p><p>Yorra, taking in the praise, the gaze and the attention, decided to have some sassy fun with it. She slyly removed the coat and tossed it aside. Then, she extended her foot, the crocs earned her some furrowed brow expressions. She pushed it forward to show off her legs, which seemed to sparkle in the light, thanks to her pantyhose. Her hands slid up her hips, over the dress and up to her breasts, which she began to fondle and massage teasingly, leaning forward to show them off to the others. </p><p>"You boys here to give me that good time I was promised?" She asked, looking towards their lower halves to gauge their reactions, she could see several bulges starting to appear. </p><p>"You weren't kidding, she really is that enthusiastic." One of them joked, he was the most average looking person there, but he had a cute face. </p><p>"She. is right here, hot stuff. And she is picking who gets what hole. So why don't you all strip and show me what I'm working with?" Yorra smirked. </p><p>They all collectively looked confused for a moment, unsure of what to do from here. The dark type trainer stepped forward from behind Yorra, unzipping his pants and lowering them and his boxers. </p><p>"You heard the slutty princess, get to it." He stripped down completely in front of Yorra and presented his erect cock to her. </p><p>Yorra looked to his cock as if it was an old friend and walked over to him. She got down on her knees and smiled. She kissed the tip of his cock and began to lick it slowly at first, then her lips enveloped the member and she began to suck on his cock rhythmically. The other's hands shot down to their underwear and they all tossed their last articles of clothing aside excitedly. Each of them lining up next to the other. Some looked away from the other's cocks nervously, others seemed used to it. </p><p>The young medical student pulled her head from the first cock and moved onto the second. This one was a bit shorter than the previous one, but it was thicker. She kissed the head of this cock and looked at its owner, this one seemed to be bit pudgy compared to the others, but he had a nice, hairy body and his arms looked like an ursaring's. With a smile, she took in his cock and began to suck on it, working the shaft and enjoying its musky taste. Because of its length, it didn't reach far down her throat but it did stretch her lips thanks to its girth. She pulled away from the dick she had been sucking and looked up at the guy who owned it. He had a lighter skin tone, short, scruffy hair that barely reached his ears in length and casual look on his face. Not a bad start. </p><p>The third person was noticeably different. For one thing, his cock was noticeably longer than the previous one, granted not as thick. She looked up at him first this time. His skin was a chestnut brown and his black hair was styled into a low fade with twists. He gave Yorra an eyebrow and a smile, obviously proud of his lengthy member, and daring Yorra to take it all in. Yorra snickered mischievously, looking up to this new partner and opening her jaw,sticking her tongue out to take in the largeness of his sex. She felt the warm tip rest on her tongue and pushed her head forward along the length. The shaft slid along her tongue and down her throat, she had to adjust her head to allow better access. There was an erotic gagging sound as his cock made a noticeable bulge in her throat as she pressed her throat back and forth on his cock. After a minute of erection inducing noises, Yorra pulled her head back to slide this one's cock from her mouth, a trail of thick saliva connected the member and her mouth for a moment before the little string of drool dribbled along her cheek.</p><p>Yorra was getting really worked up by all this already, the musky scent of their cocks, their aroused looks as they gazed at her in this outfit that accentuated her curves... she could feel the crotch of her stocking wetten as she grew more and more excited. </p><p>The dark type gym leader sauntered over to the fourth person lined up for her. It was the average looking guy with the cute face from before. He was probably the shortest guy there, (but still taller than Yorra) and he had neat, blonde hair. Despite his seemingly cocky words earlier, he seemed to be the most nervous here, especially once Yorra started looking at what he was working with. It wasn't small or disappointing, but compared to the others, it was obvious that he was the least impressive. She pressed the tip of her index finger on it and watched it twitch, the owner let out a little gasp. Yorra looked up at him with a sly smirk, to which he responded with a blush and attempted to turn his head away. "Cute" she thought. She wanted to bully him a little bit with a good time. Her lips pressed against the tip of his cock, letting the softness of her lips stimulate the sensitive tip. He let out a small noise that Yorra could swear was a whimper. She chuckled at his reaction and took his erect cock into her mouth. Compared to the other two, she handled this one with ease, but the draw of this one wasn't its size. It was being able to look up at the owner and see every cute little reaction her made to the slightest movement of her lips and tongue. What was his O face like? she wondered, before moving on.</p><p>The 5th person in line was the slimmest of the bunch, average height, the second shortest. He had dark black hair that was styled into a spiky look on top with an undercut on the sides. His olive skin tone highlighted the different lines of his lean muscle. Yorra leaned down and took hold of his member in her hand for a moment. There wasn't anything special about his cock, but it was appetizing all the same. Yorra took hold of his cock in her hand and massaged the shaft back and forth feeling the hot throbbing sensation of her new toy pulsed in her hand. She decided to get a little creative with this one. Her hand continued to grip his shaft and massage the thick rod of flesh as her lips pressed around the and enveloped the tip. The tip of her tongue lapped at the head, slicking it in the current mix of saliva and precum swirling together in her mouth. The tip of her tongue slid down beneath the head of his cock and began to tease and poke and the area beneath the crown. Her current partner seemed to twitch pleasantly as a reaction which put a smile on Yorra's cock occupied face.</p><p>Her 6th and final partner was the tallest of the group, his skin tone was a gorgeous bronze tone and his head was shaved completely. His cock, in terms of size, was fairly large all around. It was as long as the 3rd one's or as wide as the 2nd's but it was still quite large and well rounded over all. Yorra kissed the tip of his lower head and licked it like a fleshy lollipop. She extended her tongue to take in all of his cock and slide it towards her throat like she had done with some of the others. Bracing herself by gripping his hips she began to whip her head back and forth along his cock, the intense suckling noises emanated throughout the room once more as Yorra slid her mouth along her 6th partner's cock back and forth. The throbbing member sufficiently filled her mouth and pressed along her throat in a way that was quite stimulating. </p><p>After a moment she stopped and pulled her head from his cock, she was breathing heavily and feeling a bit lightheaded. It seemed sucking 6 cocks in a row as intently as she did had gotten her pretty worked up and halted some proper airflow. </p><p>"Well, have you decided who's going where?" asked the dark type trainer. </p><p>"Uh huh..." Yorra answered looking towards them all. Now that she was breathing properly and calming down, she could think more clearly. She looked back towards them all. "You guys brought lube right?"</p><p>The dark type trainer gave a thumbs up. </p><p>"Good, I think everyone's gonna need a good coating, but these two especially." Yorra stepped toward her 2nd and 4th partner and gave each of them a slap on the ass. </p><p>All 6 of the men around her passed around a decently sized bottle of lube and began to spread it over their cocks. Yorra watched them all doing this like a customer watching the chef make their food. She bit her lip as their cocks hung out in the open air. </p><p>"Alright, so how are we doing this?" asked her 5th partner. </p><p>"Well, I'm going to pick who goes where, and I want this big boy here." She slapped the 2nd guy on the ass again, "To go ahead and give it to my ass, nice and thick."</p><p>Yorra grabbed the 2nd person by the arm and pulled them over to the bed. The guy seemed to be as easy going and soft as a teddiursa. He followed her to the bed and didn't resist her when she pushed him onto the bed. She climbed over his body and sat on his pelvis, massaging his now lubed cock a bit. </p><p>"He big boy, can you give me a hand and make a nice passage way for me on my stockings back there?" She looked back over her shoulder and asked. </p><p>Yorra felt as too big hands cupped her ass cheeks and felt them up cutely. She almost giggled a little from it but cooed quietly as big fingers dug into her stockings and ripped a hole in them from behind. </p><p>"Oh wow, you're pretty wet," he responded. </p><p>"That hole ain't for you, teddy boy, get ready because I'm getting into it right now." Yorra smiled as she lifted herself up and hovered over her 2nd partner's cock. She took hold of his shaft and aimed it toward her lowering ass and pressed it against her rear hole. With a deep breath and a pleased groan, Yorra pushed her cheeks around his shaft and felt his cock push deep inside of her asshole. She went slowly at first, letting herself get used to the feeling of him inside of her as she got in position. </p><p>"Alright, now you over there," she pointed at her 6th partner who smiled expectantly and walked over looking at Yorra's pussy through her stockings. It was barely visible beneath the edges of her skirt. "Come here and give yourself some quick access to my pussy." She was wincing a little as she was acclimating to the cock in her ass at that moment. The 6th partner walked over and leaned down, pressing his face into her pussy against her stocking and giving Yorra an extra treat. </p><p>"Ngh!" she reacted. "Arceus! Quit teasing me and just get to it already would you?"</p><p>The 6th partner pulled away from her pussy. "Geez, the mouth on this one." </p><p>"If it sucks dick well enough, then it can say whatever it wants." The 5th partner joked. </p><p>Yorra's 6th partner reached toward her stockings and ripped a second hole in it near her pussy, the pink folds were exposed to the open air and offered an enticing view. Yorra looked expectantly to the 6th partner as he got into position, she felt the tip of his cock gently rub her folds before he pushed his hip forward, sliding his cock inside of her pussy with ease and beginning to slide back and forth inside of her. Despite Yorra's love for DPs and how fucking horny she was in this moment, she stopped the beginning wave of pleasure that was starting to pulse throughout her body before she fell into a lusty stupor. </p><p>"hey, hey, hey!" Yorra called. "Wait a second would you? I fucking want to feel that cock pound me right now, but I need to get everyone else set up first." </p><p>The 6th partner halted for a moment and waited patiently for Yorra to finish up getting everyone set up. Yorra looked towards the average looking guy, the 4th partner and beckoned him to come closer. </p><p>"Hey buddy, I got a special spot for ya" She cooed. </p><p>"What is it?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Right here." She began to massage her tits feeling up the mounds and the tape over them beneath her costume. </p><p>"There? but your outfit is in the way." He responded. </p><p>"Yeah it is, sucks for you, unless you feel man enough to make an entrance." She goaded him.</p><p>He frowned for a moment, clearly insulted by her words. Someone else in the room chuckled and he expression soured. He reached down and gripped at the collar of her outfit and tore it down the middle, opening up her chest to the air. </p><p>"Ooh," Yorra cooed as his lubed up cock slapped against her tits. She rarely gave a tit job since her set wasn't quite big enough for a good one, but in a situation like this, she liked it. the 4th partner was on his knees over her body and the 2nd partner beneath her. He cupped her tits his hand and pressed them along his cock. His thumbs found their way to her nipples beneath the tape as he pressed and stimulated them. Her head was starting to fog up and her loins were on fire, she needed to hurry this along. </p><p>"you two!" she indicated to the 3rd and 5th partner. "You two get to feel the roadtrip special" she moved both of her hands in a jerk off manner. </p><p>Those two nodded excitedly, each taking a position on either side of Yorra. Two bulging rods of flesh were presented to her from both sides and Yorra took hold of them properly. Each of the shafts throbbed in her hands and awaited the rest of her touch. Before she could direct the final person, however, she felt a warm sensation on her cheek and a hand on her head. </p><p>"Guess that leaves me with this hole then, doesn't it?" The dark type trainer said. </p><p>"Disappointed?" Yorra smirked. </p><p>"Not in the slightest,"</p><p>Yorra turned her head towards the final cock and felt his hand grip her head and hair, getting ready to face fuck her. She stuck out her tongue and gave his cock passage into her throat, looking up to him as he sheathed the rod into her mouth.</p><p>"You ready?" He asked.</p><p>"Agnh hangg" She tried to answer with an uh huh. </p><p>"You heard her fellas, get to it." The dark type trainer said, and immediately Yorra felt it all at once. </p><p>From beneath her, the larger man began to shift and move his pelvis up and down, slipping and pushing his cock in and out of her ass with a steady pace. The tight hole had been given enough time to acclimate to his size, but now that he was actually going at it, she felt the twinges of pleasure from it. Meanwhile, the one pounding her pussy had taken hold of her thighs to brace her as he unleashed a more rapid series of thrusts, combined with the efforts of the one pounding her ass, it was an onslaught of pleasure that was starting to muddle her thoughts. Meanwhile a hot warm rod was being slid through her rather small breasts. The average looking partner had them cupped still as he slid his slick hot cock between the two minimal mounds with apparent content. Yorra didn't often give out titjobs, and this wouldn't change her mind on them. But it was hard to deny that it wasn't a fun little addition to the current situation. Though her head was muddled with the current situation at hand, Yorra continued stroking the two cocks in her hands, trying desperately not to forget the motion. This was difficult especially considering the the firm hands that gripped her hair and held her head in place. The dark type trainer was pulling and pumping his hips back and forth, face fucking Yorra with experienced care but little to no restraint. </p><p>Besides the cocks in her pussy, ass, hands, tits and mouth, Yorra could feel the lusty gazes of all of these men as they used her for their own pleasure. She was doing the same of course, but there was something special about doing this 6 to 1. Her eyes began to roll back and her head was clouded by the stimulation of their bodies and her own sexual hunger. It was all too much for her at first, she couldn't hold on for too long, the mood and the unending waves of pleasure that were being endlessly pumped into all parts of her body drove her to the edge quickly and she came all over the 6th partner's cock. None of them seemed to have noticed in the midst, and none slowed down to give Yorra the chance to calm down from the ecstasy that washed over her body. However, the one who did notice, was the dark type trainer, who's eyes were glued onto Yorra's face and the expressions she was making. Her eyes were teared up a bit, not as a negative reaction, but as a reaction to all the crazy stimulation at once. He smiled and looked over her face painted by the expression of being overwhelmed by carnal pleasure and stopped for a moment, pulling his cock from her mouth. </p><p>"Nurse Joy, there's 6 hurt little things here." His hand took hold of Yorra by the jaw and gently but firmly turned her towards the others. "You can help us out, right?"</p><p>Yorra was panting, now that she could get a full breath of air without any difficulty. Her partners had slowed their thrusts and motions to a stop and looked toward Yorra with red cheeks and cocky, lust-filled smirks. Yorra was panting, trying to catch her breath from the temporary reprieve. But as she looked at the group of men staring at her messy, sensitive body, rocked from the euphoria of orgasm, she remembered that right now, she was Nurse Joy, and she had to help these poor boys.</p><p>"O-oh my... we can't have that now can we? come on then, I can help 6 of you at once." Yorra breathed, her cheeks a crimson red and her eyes barely registering anything but their bodies as they fucked the many different parts of her body. </p><p>Yorra's head was spun back towards the dark type trainer's cock and her hair was tugged toward it, pulling her head towards the member. Instinctively, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to welcome the rod as it slid right back into her mouth without difficulty. As soon as it slid back in to her awaiting throat, Yorra felt the thrusting sensation in her pussy, ass and through her tits continue. Her head started to cloud and become so focused on the unrelenting assault of pleasure, so fresh from her euphoric trip. Instinctively, she began to move her hands up and down along the two cocks throbbing in her hands, they seemed to dwarf her own hands but the feeling of their large cocks in her hands continued to heighten her lustful mood, a mood that amplified the pleasure of each and every thrust that slammed into her pussy and ass. It was hard to even focus on them as she was allowing the dark type trainer gripping her by her hair and throat fucking her. Her eyes looked up towards the one throat fucking her and took a good look at his lust filled face, enjoying the reaction on his features before rolling her eyes back and falling into a barely conscious state of constant pleasure. </p><p>Yorra came a second time as the 6 men using her continued to thrust and pound her in various different ways. The heat of their bodies and their cocks emanated all over her and the costume was very adept at trapping heat where it was still at. Yorra was hot, on the surface of and beneath the skin. Yorra felt the slickness of a hot throbbing cock begin to speed up rapidly along her chest and in her lust filled cloudy mind, she barely understood what it meant and her eyes slowly trailed over to the average looking guy currently fucking her tits, looking down towards his cock. </p><p>"I think... I'm gonna.... nnnghh!" The average looking guy leaned back and pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock pushed through her tits and spurts of white, hot liquid shot out across Yorra's chest, neck and cheek. The sensation of cum splattering on her face and the new smell, Yorra managed to giggle a little without choking on the cock in her mouth. The average looking guy rested, he ceased pumping his hips and the dark type trainer clicked his tongue. </p><p>"Come on man, we gotta do the first time all at once." He sighed. </p><p>"Sorry man, it just got me." The other replied. </p><p>"Well, let's get to it then, Come on guys, lets get this going." </p><p>Yorra's eyes widened for a moment as everyone currently pounding her began to speed up, she panted deeply on the cock in her mouth as several different cocks rapidly pounded her as the 5 other men sought their own orgasm soon. She felt the euphoria of orgasm building within her for a third time, so quickly compared to the last, she wanted it so much, she wanted all that cum on her. If she could speak she would have desperately begged them all to finish and give her that sweet, cum soaked orgasm like the slutty nurse she was. But even if her mouth was free she wouldn't have been able to say those words. </p><p>Within the span of 10 seconds, all of her partners finally came. The one beneath her came first. Yorra felt a warm filling sensation in her ass as the sticky fluid coated the inside of her asshole. The next was the 5th partner, who came in her hand. several strings of hot cum shot out into the air and dropped onto her torso, landing partially on her bare chest and partially on her outfit. Yorra felt her third orgasm building further, she tried to suppress it, making herself wait for it. The next one to cum was her 3rd partner, the other one in her hand, strings of cum fired into the air and landed, splashing against the puddles of cum on her chest. Several splashes of cum also landed on parts of her outfit, mixing with various drops of sweat. The final two cocks, the one in her mouth and the one in her pussy continued thrusting, until both of them simultaneously pushed deep inside her as far as they could safely go. With a grunt and a low moan, Yorra felt as, at the same time, cum was pumped deep into her pussy and down her throat. The warm, filling sensation within her body combined with the cum all over her the rest of her was too much for her to handle, she let go and let the third orgasm take her. The explosion of ecstasy rocked her body and her her eyes seemed permanently rolled back. </p><p>Her 6 partners dislodged their cocks from her body slowly, the sticky substances connected to her body trailed in strings, connected to their dicks. Even after the cocks had been taken away from her hands, Yorra continued to move her arms and wrists as if the cocks were still in her hands. Cum dripped out of the corner of her giggling mouth as she laid limp on the bed, her eyes closing as the energy in her body ran out. </p><p>Yorra came to some time later, her partners standing around her on the bed. She yawned and sat up looking at her still naked and messy partners around her. </p><p>"mmm, how long was I out?" She asked. </p><p>"20 minutes." the 2nd partner answered. </p><p>"Mmm, that was.... ngh, ngh, heh heh heh." Yorra giggled, she could still feel the cum all over her body through her costume. </p><p>"Yeah, we're getting ready for round 2, are you?" The dark type trainer asked, looking at her messy form with a hungry look in his eye. </p><p>Yorra looked at the lust filled expression of the 6 naked men around her and smirked, her face already turning red. </p><p>"Alright then, come on then, let this slutty little nurse take care of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>